


New Years Eve 1989

by Hamie58



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 23:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4643589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamie58/pseuds/Hamie58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New Years Eve 1989 – The gang is all together for the first time in 10 years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Years Eve 1989

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by twiniitowers @ fanfiction.net

Jackie was sitting on the couch looking through old photos for the third time that day.  
Her husband looked over at her from where he was stalking the wet bar “Jackie, you need to give it a rest with the photos and help get ready”  
Jackie rolled her eyes, “I’m excited we haven’t all been together in ten years, it almost happened when Jade was born, but Donna got that assignment in France and Eric decided to go with her since he was on summer vacation.”  
Hyde didn’t move just stood staring at her until she finally gave a huff, closing the book and moving to help set out food for the party.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
They had just finished putting everything out when the doorbell rang.  
A few seconds later a loud cry came from upstairs.  
When they got to the front door Jackie turned toward the stairs, “Steven, you get the door, I’ll get the kids.  
Jackie hurried up the stairs without waiting for a response.  
The door was pushed open as Hyde was reaching for the handle almost hitting him in the face.  
“Hyde,” Eric was wearing a big smile, “It’s so weird seeing you in my parents’ house.”  
“Hey man, it’s my house now. It’s good to see you both, come in.”  
Eric and Donna instantly felt the same way they did as children, that this house was their home a safe haven. Evan though the Forman’s had sold the house and moved to Florida the house still felt the same.  
“I can’t believe you convinced my parents to move to Florida.” Eric stated.  
Donna sat on the couch.  
Hyde sat in the chair (is this Red’s green pea soup recliner? State that)  
“It wasn’t hard once your Mom knew she could visit her house.”  
They continued catching up until they heard giggling and Jackie’s voice coming from the stairs. A small four-year-old girl came running down the stairs. When she made it to the bottom she went running across the room and climbed into Hyde’s lap “Daddy!”  
Hyde immediately gave her a cuddle and a kiss on the cheek. “Daddy’s girl.”  
They all looked up to see Jackie smiling at her husband with one toddler balanced on her hip and one standing beside her holding her hand. “As it should be.”  
Hyde turned toward the couple on the couch “I don’t think you have met everyone. You remember Jade and the twins are Jonas and James.” Hyde pointed at the boys, first the one in Jackie’s arms then to his brother who was walking across the floor to join his sister on their fathers lap.  
Donna was telling them about her latest trip for the magazine when they heard the sliding doors open and a voice bellowed, “Damn kids! They leave their crap everywhere.”  
The little girl in Hyde’s lap sat up straight and yelled “granddad!” before running into the kitchen.  
A few minutes later Red and Kitty Forman came into the living room with Red carrying Jade. “Hey Mom, Dad.”  
Eric and Hyde got up to give Kitty a hug while Jackie went over to Red giving him a hug and kiss on the cheek.  
Donna gave her Mother-in-law a quick hug; things had never gotten back to normal after what happened while Eric was in Africa. “Granddad, sit with me”  
Red sat down in Hyde’s seat settling Jade in his lap Jackie turned toward Donna, “The only person she loves more than her daddy is her granddaddy.”  
“I never would have pegged Red for an affectionate grandparent.”  
“I know. He just never warmed up to Eric.”  
The girls started laughing as they moved to the bar to start making drinks and to have a little girl talk.  
The next to arrive were Fez and Kelso who had been sharing an apartment in Chicago for a few years neither able to hold onto a girl long enough to get serious.  
Fez had taken some courses in hair design at the Community Collage and had become quite a popular stylist.  
Kelso had eventually lost his job at the Playboy Mansion and had bounced between security jobs ever since.  
The boys grabbed drinks before joining everyone else who had spaced around the room talking and catching up.  
Kelso made his way over to Jackie and Hyde who were sitting on the couch with the twins. Hyde looked over when he sat down.  
“Hey man, glad you came, how’s Betsy doing?”  
Kelso looked a little ashamed, “I haven’t seen her in a few months, been busy.”  
Hyde nodded his head like he understood, when really he couldn’t imagine going a day without seeing his kids.  
Jackie started to turn red.  
“I wish I had known. I invited Brooke and Betsy when I saw them last week, they should be here soon.”  
“You saw them last week?” Kelso sounded confused.  
“Of course we get together every other Saturday. Brooke and I are friends and we are Betsy’s godparents.”  
Kelso was ashamed to know his friends knew his daughter better than he did. He didn’t know how to respond so he just got up and moved to talk to Eric.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The last two party guests arrived just after eight.  
Betsy only stopped long enough to take off her coat before rushing to give Jude a hug before the girls ran upstairs.  
Brooke moved to greet the senior Forman’s as well as Jackie and Hyde. “Sorry we’re late, someone spent four hours picking out the perfect outfit to ring in the New Year. It’s the one day a year she gets to stay up late and was determined to look good.”  
Jackie couldn’t help but look proud, “my little goddaughter is learning so well.”  
As the night progressed everyone started to feel more relaxed the more they drank. Jackie was the only person still sober, she had told Brooke to enjoy the party and she would take care of the kids.  
By eleven-thirty Jade, Jonas, and James were all asleep on the couch while Betsy sat in front of the TV watching Dick Clark’s New Year’s Rockin’ Eve trying desperately to keep her eyes open until midnight. She finally gave in and fell asleep five minutes before midnight.  
Jackie didn’t want to carry all the kids upstairs so she covered them with blankets and let them sleep in the living room.  
When the countdown started everyone with a partner sought them out ready to kiss. When the ball dropped the couple’s all rang in the New Year in the traditional way while the others stood around awkwardly.  
Once the celebration died down, the party started to dissipate Fez and Kelso called a cab to take them back to the motel.  
Eric, Donna, Red, and Kitty were staying at a nice hotel downtown so they were also waiting for a cab.  
Brooke and Betsy were staying at the house so Jackie got Brooke settled in Jade’s bed since she was sleeping on the couch.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
When everyone was gone and the house was somewhat clean and everything was locked Jackie and Hyde checked on the kids one last time before heading to bed.  
“It’s nice having everyone here, not just together, but here in this house where we have so many memories.”  
Hyde smiled at his wife.  
“Yeah tonight was a great night and let’s hope we can do this more often.”  
The two turned off the lights and cuddled up together both smiling ready to see what the next decade would bring them and their extended family.


End file.
